stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
276: Remmy
Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to infiltrate victims' dreams and transform them into nightmares. If the victim wakes up while Remmy is still inside, he will remain within his host's mind forever to turn all future dreams into nightmares. His one true place is at Kimo's Arcade, sending gamers into virtual realities of their fantasies after Jumba reprogrammed him. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when a sea turtle threw his pod out of its nest and it landed in the path of an incoming ocean wave. Appearance Remmy is a light blue experiment with a huge head, a dark blue marking on top, little antennae, black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost and can fly. Special Abilities Remmy can cause nightmares by entering through a victim's ear and infiltrating their dreams. Also, he was designed to attack at the peak of the person's subconscious enjoyment. If the victim wakes up while Remmy is still inside, he will remain there permanently to turn all future dreams into nightmares. Jumba later reprograms Remmy to be harmless and transport people on fantastic journeys in virtual reality games without causing nightmares. In the Stitch! anime, Remmy is able to speak fluently and also has complete control over the mind once inside a host. This is proven when he displays the ability to show Yuna a forgotten memory. Weakness If Remmy's host is reminded of something happy, the host will be able to turn the nightmare back into a dream, leaving Remmy weak and powerless. ''Stitch! Remmy has made two appearances in the ''Stitch! anime where he infiltrated both Yuna and Stitch's dreams. His first appearance was in Season 2 in "A Recurring Nightmare". As it is explained later in the episode, Remmy was happy in his one true place in Kimo's Arcade in Kauai, but was eventually abandoned due to the decreasing popularity of video arcades in favor of video games at home. Because of this, he reverted back to his evil, nightmare-granting ways. He came to the island for revenge and despite Stitch trying to stop him, infiltrated Yuna's dreams. Jumba decides to send Stitch, Pleakley, and BooGoo into Yuna's dream to get Remmy out before Yuna wakes up and they're all trapped inside her dreams forever. Eventually, the group reaches the location where Remmy has his base set up. After getting inside, he challenges everyone to a quiz show, using Yuna's memories as the questions. After a few easy questions, he asks for the lullaby that Yuna's deceased mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Unfortunately, Yuna doesn't remember, so they lose the game. Remmy sends the group to three different locations in his base to play "virtual reality" games to make up for losing the quiz show. He sends Stitch to a racing game, Pleakley to a shooting game, and Yuna and BooGoo to a zombie-fighting game. Stitch and Pleakley both lose their games and wake up. Remmy and BooGoo are still in the dream, however, so Stitch, Jumba, and later Pleakley all go back to Yuna's dream to help. Seeing her treasured ʻohana fighting alongside her, Yuna gains control of her dream, giving Stitch the power to defeat all the enemies and weakening Remmy enough for Jumba to capture him. Remmy regrets his actions and makes up for it by showing Yuna her deepest memory: her mother's face and lullaby. As Yuna starts to wake up, Remmy's base collapses, so Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Boogoo, and Remmy all leave Yuna's dream. In the morning, however, Remmy still needs someone to give nightmares to, so Jumba sends him to Hämsterviel to turn his dreams into nightmares. In his second appearance, Remmy is released by Hämsterviel to give Stitch nightmares so that Gantu and Reuben can have the chance to capture him and send him back to Hämsterviel. Therefore, Yuna and Jumba have to go inside Stitch's dreams while Pleakley keeps Stitch from waking up or becoming too agitated from the nightmares. They manage to capture Remmy at the last second before Gantu and Reuben can transport him. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Remmy 349493493494934949.jpg|Remmy's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m09s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m16s242.png 3403403493484490.jpg 0403494385859.jpg 4504545459595590.jpg 5607006505644440.jpg 95456050495595.jpg 504054585449.jpg 384849493494934040.jpg 49495999559599559.jpg 823903402030339.jpg 7734238239393939.jpg 560560455095050.jpg 595923023023023030.jpg 7605675605064045504505.jpg 00232393923933888.jpg 01023983333333.jpg 045939349348484.jpg 9043034040404.jpg 87065606956596596.jpg 5656505064045050.jpg 0440304439393939333.jpg 76060056006560606.jpg 94334934934949349349.jpg 304404049494949.jpg 1101010101902929292.jpg|Remmy laughing 20023023230303030.jpg 4749650450340403.jpg 200923932938334747.jpg 3030303923939329.jpg 060403404040404.jpg 349394230230230.jpg 10340349449484848.jpg 29023929393923939.jpg 932933994848447745.jpg 1191292938383838.jpg 144834834838434849.jpg 239339399484848.jpg 0700565605606.jpg 493349484383484.jpg 119191288282333737.jpg 96966055550500444.jpg 68346496494949404043.jpg 4504034034934949349.jpg 30399393843348484.jpg 29239329323939393838.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg A Recurring Nightmare ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-15-10.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-17-13.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-17-44.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-18-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-18-47.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-20-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-21-29.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-22-17.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-23-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-24-12.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-25-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-26-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-48-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-49-08.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-49-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-50-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-51-49.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-56-28.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-56-55.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 18-58-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-42-14.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-43-28.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-44-07.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-45-15.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 19-46-13.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-10-23.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-11-05.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-11-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-18-15.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-18-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-22-17.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-25-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-25-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-26-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-29-19.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-33-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-34-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-39-37.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-40-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-41-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-41-40.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-48-32.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-48-54.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-50-33.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-50-52.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-51-31.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-51-51.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-52-28.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-52-55.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-53-25.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-54-05.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-54-27.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-55-02.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-55-26.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-55-42.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-57-20.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-57-50.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-58-15.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-58-34.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-59-04.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 23-04-22.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 23-04-52.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 23-05-09.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-43-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-44-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-44-36.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-05.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-45.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-46-34.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-46-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-47-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-47-25.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-47-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-48-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-48-38.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-49-49.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-50-08.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-50-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-51-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-52-07.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-52-23.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-52-52.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-53-06.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 13-20-10.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 13-21-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 13-23-09.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 13-23-38.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-56-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-56-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-57-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-57-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-58-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-59-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-00-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-02-02.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-06-55.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-15-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-15-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-16-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-18-05.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-19-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-19-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-20-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-21-01.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-21-28.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-21-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-22-05.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-22-48.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-23-09.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-23-34.jpg Stitch's Dreams Remmy21.jpg|Remmy's second anime appearance Remmy23.jpg Remmy24.jpg|Invading Stitch's dreams Remmy26.jpg Remmy31.jpg Remmy33.jpg Remmy35.jpg Remmy37.jpg Remmy39.jpg Remmy49.jpg Remmy50.jpg Remmy48.jpg Remmy47.jpg Remmy46.jpg Remmy44.jpg Remmy43.jpg Remmy45.jpg Remmy42.jpg Remmy40.jpg Remmy41.jpg|Remmy is captured Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-20.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-48.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-05-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-07-13.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-10-36.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-11-13.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-04.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-22.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-10.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-33.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-53.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-16-46.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-19.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-46.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-31.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-49.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Remmy2.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Remmy.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 148 Miscellaneous Panes47.jpg Stitch Now - Remmy.jpg|Remmy in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *His name is a reference to the REM stage of sleep in which dreams occur (REM means Rapid Eye Movement). *Remmy's pod color is green. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Talking Experiments